This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It has been more and more popular to take electronic equipments as one important audio-video equipments. By taking TV as an example, TV not only can provide users with clear images, but also can provide users with audio effect of high fidelity, wherein a speaker is an indispensable component to provide audio. Ordinarily, an external speaker is bulky in size, and needs to be connected specially to electronic devices, which is not convenient for users to use. Therefore, for an ordinary electronic equipment, a speaker is integrated into the electronic equipment.